Haunted Houses Aren't So Bad After All
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Toothless convinces Hiccup to explore a haunted house on Halloween night. HiJack!


**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! So I thought I would write this one-shot real quick about a HiJack moment in Halloween. I hope you like it! **

**Just to let you all know, Toothless is mute, and Hiccup and him communicate by sign language. **

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

There was this haunted house down the street. Every Halloween, some sucker goes in there and never really comes out the same, or so they say. This year, it looks like it'll be a couple of suckers because Toothless has convinced me to go with him. I hated haunted houses.

"_Why do you make me do this_?" I signed to him quickly. Toothless' shoulders shook, as if he was laughing, and a smile spread across him face.

"_Because you need to get out more_." He replied simply. I rolled my eyes.

It was six o'clock, and Toothless and I decided to pull on our costumes. I was a Viking, so that meant fur boots and vest, and a helmet with fake horns. Toothless was a black dragon with cute little ears on top of his black messy hair. I helped him paint his face black, making his acid-green eyes and white teeth stand out starkly.

"_You look amazing_." I signed, looking at our handiwork.

"_Let's do this_!" He shot back, barely able to control his hands long enough to sign. I laughed breathily as I walked into my room, retrieving a little dagger and shoving it into my belt. A hand waved in front of my face.

"_And what's that for_?" Toothless signed. I sighed.

"Protection, I guess." I said, laughing. Toothless' eye narrowed.

"_P-U-S-S-Y_." He spelled out with his fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"_Let's just go_…" I signed back. Toothless smiled again, and happily exited the house after me.

* * *

Walking slowly down the street was a hard job to do, especially at seven o'clock on Halloween day. Children were screaming and running around all over the place, dressed up in various costumes. Almost every little girl was a princess, while every boy was a pirate or a superhero.

Suddenly, someone stopped me.

"Excuse me!" She said sweetly. She was a bit shorter than me, and her hair was brightly colored in blues and green, with one streak of yellow. "Have you seen Jack?"

"Jack?" I repeated, looking at the girl with questioning eyes. I never heard that name in my life.

"Yes! He's a bit taller than you, white hair, blue eyes, really pale… Please tell me you've seen him!" She said frantically.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. But we'll look around for him on our way." I assured.

"Oh thank you!" She said, giving me a pat on the shoulder and walking away quickly, probably to ask another person if they saw "Jack."

"_Well, that was odd_…" Toothless signed.

"_Very_." I signed back to my mute friend.

* * *

Soon we were at the porch of the haunted house, looking at the door with anxiety. Toothless was shaking with excitement. He raised his eyebrows at me and I took a deep breath and nodded.

Toothless kicked the door with heavy force, but it wasn't necessary; the door swung open the moment his foot touched it. He looked at me, and jerked his head, as if to say, "c'mon!" I followed, my hand on the dagger that was in my belt. I hoped that I didn't need to use it.

Upon entry, the house was certainly abandoned. It was dark, full of cobwebs and dust, and everything seemed to be rotting. There was a stairway on either side of us, and Toothless immediately started to climb the right-hand staircase. I followed him, wishing we had the common sense to bring a flashlight. It was pitch black in here!

On the landing, there was rooms on every side, all the doors closed and locked tight. Except for one. It was at the end of the hall and slightly ajar. After trying all the other doors, Toothless bounded excitedly to the open one, only to find nothing was behind it. It was only an empty bedroom, with a dirty mirror, grey walls, and a bed that hasn't been slept in for decades.

Toothless crept inside the room and I reluctantly followed him, not wanting to be alone. Behind us, the door creaked a little, causing me to panic.

"Toothless, we should really get out of here…" I said, the fear tangible in my voice. Toothless shot me a look.

"_No_." He signed simply, then kept rummaging through the room, like he would find anything valuable.

"_Toothless_!" I hissed. "We should get out of here before something bad happens! You've seen the movies!"

"_This isn't a movie, Hiccup_." Toothless signed calmly. His back was to me, and my back was towards the door, as I stared daggers at the back of his messy black head. Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside in the hall. My breathing eradicated and I was panicking.

"T-Toothless…" I said weakly, shaking in my over large boots.

"_Boo_." Someone said in my ear. I screamed (it was a manly scream) and spun around, pulling my dagger out and pointing it at the person. Toothless was by my side too, grabbing onto my shoulder.

The person was a guy, who I could tell had white hair and blue eyes from the light a small window provided. His hands were up on either side of his face, in surrender. His shaky smile showed white glittering teeth.

"Woah." He said, genuine shock written in his eyes. He actually wasn't bad looking, not at all…

"What the _hell_?" I breathed out harshly, trying to slow down my irregularly beating heart.

"It was only a joke." He said. "Lighten up." Toothless tugged on my vest and I looked at him.

"J-A-C-K?" He signed. That re-jogged my memory of the girl, asking around for a guy with white hair and blue eyes…

"What is he doing?" Jack said, hands back at his side. I looked sheepishly at the tip of my dagger, which was centimeters away from his throat, and I put it back into my belt in a fluid movement.

"Sign language." I replied simply. "Are you Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah… woah wait. Are you stalking me?" He said, playfully. I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't even know this guy… this attractive looking guy who happened to hang out in haunted houses.

"No!" I said. "This girl asked us if we saw you. We said we would keep an eye out, and _bloop_. Here you are."

"The girl?" Jack said in confusion. "What did she look like?"

"Aw, geez, I don't know. This tall," I said, my hand coming up to my nose, "colorful hair…" I wrinkled my face, trying to remember any more details about the girl but I couldn't. But apparently, it seemed enough for Jack.

"Oh no!" He said, his fingers going to his hair. "Not her!"

"Is there… a problem?" I said, now being the one that's confused. Jack sighed and ran his hands across his face.

"A bit. Tooth, the girl you met, is obsessed with me! She's always coming to my band practices and she's so _creepy_!" Huh, so he's in a band. That's good to know.

"That's Halloween for ya." I mumbled, chuckling slightly.

"_You like this guy don't you_?" Toothless signed, and my mouth dropped open as I swatted Toothless' hands away.

"No, this has been going on for months! And before me she stalked this other guy, and then this other guy…!" Jack said, ranting.

"Okay, okay." I said, recovering from the shock of Toothless' comment. Did I like Jack? As if, I just met the guy, and he scared me shitless! "I get. Long history of stalking."

"So… what's your names?" Jack asked, baby-blue eyes looking at us innocently.

"Oh, I'm Hiccup, and he's Toothless." I said, internally dreading it. People always laughed at our names.

"Hmm… weird names…" Jack said. "I like it." My eyes opened wide. No one has really said they liked our names before…

"_He likes you_…" Toothless signed out of the corner of my eye.

"_Really_?" I signed. Could he give it a rest? "Well, thank you." I said to Jack. "What are you doing here?" I asked innocently. Jack chuckled.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He said, moving in a little closer, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie. "I was actually hiding from that girl, Tooth. What are _you_ two doing here?"

"Toothless made me come in here." I mumbled as Toothless waved merrily from my side. Jack smiled at him, and then looked back at me. He look sent chills running up my spin as I shuddered. "Gods, its cold. Could we like, get out of here?" I asked, trying to cover up my shudder.

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy…" Jack said, laughing slightly. We trekked out of the abandoned house and out into the even-more-frigid night air. It was dark already, parents holding tightly onto their children's hands as they shone flashlights out into the night.

"_Well… I'll leave you two alone_…" Toothless signed quickly, just giving me time to see it. I scowled at his slowly receding figure, as he raced back to my house. He was never at his house; his parents weren't exactly all the accepting about him being mute. They didn't even bother learning sign language.

"So… what are you supposed to be?" Jack said, scrutinizing my outfit. I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling naked, and shot Jack a sassy look.

"I'm a Viking, for your information." I said. Jack laughed.

"Nice one. Very original." Jack said in a sarcastic tone, but there was sincerity.

"And what are you supposed to be?" I asked, looking over his outfit of a blue hoodie and tan skinny jeans… with no shoes.

"A troubled teen, of course." He said proudly. I laughed, a little bit harder than I should have.

"That's accurate, then." I said, and then we were walking silently down the road, the opposite way my house was.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Hiccup?" Jack asked suddenly. I was sort of shocked, but I answered.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' sound.

"Boyfriend?" He asked. I blushed.

"Nope." I said again. Jack smiled. "Why?" I asked. It was Jack's turn to blush.

"Umm… well, I… I know we just met but uh… um, I was wondering…" Jack said, and hearing him was unnatural.

"Wondering?" I prompted.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Jack blurted out. I smiled, and Jack was a violent shade of red in the full moon's light.

"One condition." I said, pretending to think about it.

"What?" Jack said anxiously.

"This has to be our first date, because first dates are just plain awkward and this is going pretty good so far." I said, looking up at his through the hair in my eyes.

"Sure." He said. We kept walking, and he slipped his hand in mine, our fingers lacing together.

"Jack?" Someone said behind us. We both turned, and it was the girl who stopped me, Tooth. "What's going on?" She asked, tears distinct in her eyes.

"Well… isn't it obvious?" Jack said, holding up our hands that were still glued together. I felt myself blush.

"I thought… I thought we had something…." She said weakly, sniffing slightly.

"We had nothing, Tooth. Go home, before your mother starts to worry." Jack said stiffly, his fingers tightening over mine.

"I HATE YOU JACK FROST!" Tooth screamed then she turned and ran away, her sobs being heard a block away.

"Oh, Jack…" I said, pouting. "Is that the first person to hate you?" Jack laughed and we kept walking.

"No, there were others." Jack said. "But I'm glad that you don't hate me."

"What's there to hate?" I asked, and we both laughed. The last of the trick-or-treaters were going home, and soon we were in front of my house.

"Well, I guess this is good night?" I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes nervously.

"I guess, but wait. Lemme get your number…" Jack said fishing out his phone from his pocket. I put in my number, naming my contact as 'Hiccup 3' I hand back Jack his phone and he put his phone away. "I'll text you okay?"

"Okay." I said, not moving anywhere. Jack moved closer to me, as his hand cupped my cheek out of nowhere.

"Good night." He breathed, before the gap between our lips disappeared. The kiss was light and sweet, and filled with emotion. We separated a second after, but I didn't really want to. I smiled.

"Good night." I said lightly. I moved away, heading to my front door and disappearing into my house. I collapsed against the door and sighed. Toothless was sitting on the couch, his face free of the black paint and his costume off.

"_What happened_?" He signed excitedly. I sighed, and smiled.

"Nothing," I said lightly. Toothless raised his eyebrows at me. "Fine… so I guess Jack and I are together now." Toothless smiled.

"_I knew you liked each other_." He signed, as my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I moved swiftly and snatched it off, Toothless could seize it. It was an unknown number. I opened the message.

"_Hey Hiccup it's Jack happy Halloween! ._" it read, and I smiled.

I didn't get any candy this Halloween, but I got something sweeter.

I decided haunted houses weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Please review! Happy Halloween! MUAHAHAHA! :)**


End file.
